Harry Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor
by crystallourideordie
Summary: Harry has just defeated the greatest wizard of all time. All he wants to do is complete his last year at Hogwarts and enjoy being a teenager. But life, death eaters and Quidditch scouts wont let that happen. rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter And The Sword Of Gryffindor

Summary: Harry has just defeated the greatest wizard of all time. All he wants to do is complete his last year at Hogwarts and enjoy being a teenager. But life, death eaters and Quidditch scouts wont let that happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in this story, plot line is about all I do own. I may invent some of my own characters into the plot along the way. I hope you enjoy my take on Harry Potter and his friends.

Chapter One

"Hurry up you lot! We're going to miss the bloody train!"

"For goodness sake Ronald, do you have to use such offensive language?" Hermione puffed indignantly as she rushed to keep up with her boyfriend and two best friends.

"Give it a rest Hermione, If you hadn't have been worrying about that blasted cat of yours then we wouldn't be late."

"That's right blame me! Obviously I am mistaken for thinking you were sitting eating a third helping of your mothers bacon and eggs, instead of helping me find crookshanks!"

Smiling at the bickering pairs antics was a very amused Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. "Seriously you would think all the bickering would stop after a few snogs." Ginny said as she smirked at Harry. Harry potter, Hero of the wizarding world, conqueror of Lord Voldemort looked at his girlfriend with the sappiest smile on his face ever. "I love listening to them argue. Makes me feel like some things are still the same." He said the last part of his sentence as he looked at the ground. Ginny hated it when Harry went into his sombre moods, she just wished she could make it all go away. Ginny knew Harry still held himself responsible for all those people who died at the battle of Hogwarts. "Harry I know its hard for you still, I know you lost a lot of people you love and care for but you have to get it into your head that it was NOT your fault. Hell if it wasn't for you we would ALL be dead... you are not called the saviour of the wizarding world for nothing, you _earned_ that title. And I love you for who you are but I do wish you would give yourself a break." As she finished, Ginny wiggled her way under Harry's arm so they were cuddled up as they walked to the train. Harry waited until they were on the Hogwarts Express safely in a compartment with Ron and Hermione until he answered her. "I know what you're saying is right Ginny, but I cant help but feel that if I had've gotten to Riddle sooner I would have been able to save the lives that were lost."

"Harry when are you going to realise that saving peoples lives is _NOT_ your job?" Hermione asked hearing Harry's comment.

"Hermione it may not be my job but it is who I _am."_

With that the conversation drifted to safer topics, like who would all be back at Hogwarts this year. "well I for one am hoping to see Dean this year. I hope he is ok after everything that happened to him last year." Ginny and a few classmates from Gryffindor plus Luna had led the resistance against the death eaters in the school during Voldemort's rain of terror, and Dean Thomas who had been one of them, was captured by snatchers after fleeing the school.

"I cant wait to see Neville either, actually I'm just excited to see everyone, although Pansy better keep away from me or she will feel my bat bogey hex." Ginny said fiercely. She hadn't quite forgiven Pansy Parkinson for trying to give Harry up to Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts.

"Did you not hear? McGonagall refused to let her back this year. Think she took it quite hard that Pansy wanted us to give you up. Not that we would have." Ron said, spraying pumpkin pasty everywhere.

"Really Ronald, do you have to talk with your mouth if you haven't eaten enough anyway." Hermione said dispassionately.

"And we're back to the arguing, what fun." Ginny laughed.

A/N. _THANKS FOR READING!_

 _This Chapter is really just an introduction to the story. Future Chapters will be longer. Please read and review and let me know what you think!_

 _Crystal x_


	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting Hat's song

Harry Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor—chapter 2

The Sorting Hat's New song

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny piled into the Great Hall with the rest of the students Harry looked straight at the Head table. Sitting right in the middle was Professor McGonagall. She caught Harry's eye and a slight smile appeared around her lips looking odd on the usually severe professor. After smiling back at the professor Harry looked along the head table to see who else was teaching this year. He saw mostly faces he knew but one face was unfamiliar. As he took his seat beside his girlfriend Harry leaned over and whispered quietly in her ear, "who's the newbie?"

"Dunno, I've never seen her before. Shhh McGonagall is about to make her speech."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. Although for some it is only the start of your Hogwarts journey you will be expected to uphold the rules and regulations of this great school like all of the above years, do not think that as you have just started your first year that your Professors will go easy on you because I can assure you, they will not. I have no intention of leaving the battle of Hogwarts out of my speech today as it is not in my nature to ignore an elephant in the room. As I can see all of you have already noticed that Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts. Most everybody in this hall now has lost someone they know or love In the battle last term. None more so than Mr Potter. Few people actually know that Harry potter lost more than his parents over the years Voldemort terrorised this country. He lost friends, relatives and loved ones just like the rest of us, but unlike the rest of us he alone had the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders, Mr potter does not need everybody whispering behind his back or being asked for autographs as infamous as he is. I ask that you leave him to his studies and not pester him constantly. As we all know horrific incidents happened here at Hogwarts before and during the battle, madam Pomfrey has kindly agreed to counsel anybody who feels they need it. If you are struggling to come to terms with anything at all I ask that you make an appointment to see her directly. Most of you saw unspeakable acts of horror and terrorism here last year and I know that we are all still coming to terms with the war as a whole. Voldermort was a monster who fed off fear and devastation. I know he will not like me doing this but I would like you all to stand raise a glass to Mr Harry Potter, the young man who at just 17 years of age defeated the most feared evil wizard of all time, along with his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." McGonagall raised her glass in the air and toasted, "To Harry, Ron and Hermione, thank you all so very much."

After the noise died down, a full five minutes of a standing ovation for the golden trio was finished McGonagall cleared her throat. "now to the usual start of term notices. The forbidden forest is as it aptly named, forbidden. Any student from any year, found loitering inside or anywhere near the forbidden forest will be excluded. No exceptions. (with this remark the headmistress looked over to the Gryffindor table lingering on Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.) As always our illustrious caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that any and all products from Weasley's wizarding Wheezes are banned, as are most of the products from zonko's joke shop. For a full list of banned items please check the notice outside Mr Filch's office. Now to the teaching staff we have our care of magical creatures Professor, Professor Hagrid. As the professor for muggle studies, we have Madame Pritchard. Taking you for potions is Professor Slughorn. This year I am delighted to welcome our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Williamson. Some of you may recognise him but for those of you who don't know him, Professor Williamson was an auror with the held in high regard. After retiring from the Auror office Mr Williamson kindly agreed to take this post. As your Divination teacher we have Ms Trelawney who is taking over Professor Bane's classes as well as her own. Now for the last order of today lets get you first years Sorted!" there was a rupture of applause as McGonagall said this and her speech ended. As Professor McGonagall brought the sorting chair and the Sorting Hat forward and got ready for the sorting conversation began again. "Are you ok Harry?" Ginny asked with concern. She knew McGonagall talking about him and Voldemort had affected Harry more than he would let on in front of everyone. "Yeah I suppose, I just hate everyone staring at me, I feel like a freak, but its getting better at least they are not all calling me crazy or looking at me as if I'm about to die." Ginny laughed at this last comment and took a breath to say something back when McGonagall moved to the centre of the stage once more. She placed the sorting hat on the chair and it suddenly came to life and a large split in the brim opened up like a mouth, the sorting hat was about to start his annual start of term song. Happily the sorting hats song this year was both funny and uplifting, much better than the sombre warnings it had posed the previous few years.

"look at all these new faces,

Getting ready to take their places,

Young ones! No need to fear me,

For I am the sorting hat you see!

I will look into your mind and know,

Exactly where it is you should go!

If bravery is what's in your heart,

Then to Gryffindor you will part.

If loyalty is what I can see,

Then Hufflepuff it will be.

If your brain is filled with knowledge,

Then off to Ravenclaw 'till college.

If your filled with brains and cunning,

In Slytherin your in the running.

The four houses will open their arms wide,

And welcome each of you with pride.

A new day has already come,

Although it wont feel it yet for some.

The time has come for us to take a stand,

To learn and have fun as the founders planned!

Children, you are all far to young,

To listen to prejudice and dung!

Now off you go! Don't worry your head,

Lets get you Sorted so we can get you all to bed!

After the sorting had finished and the houses had all met their new housemates, Professor McGonagall once again stood and waited for silence. "All that is left for me to say tonight Is, in the words of the late great Albus Dumbledore, Let the feast begin!" McGonagall sat back down to rapturous applause with a smile on her face as the five tables piled high with food. Ron looked as if he would have burst had he had to wait much longer to eat. "Great Merlin Ronald have you not had enough to eat today? You literally eat more than anyone I know!"

"iwmagwowingboy" Ron said around a mouthful of food. Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes in exasperation before her face split in a huge grin and she could hold her laughter no more. "You are so lucky I love you Ron."

"awww how cute!" Ginny cooed with a smirk, knowing it would get a reaction out of Ron. "Sod off Ginny!"

After eating their fill, and catching up with friends they had not seen during the holidays, and the ones they had, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went up to the common room. After a game of Exploding Snap, Harry and Ron played wizards chess which Harry lost every game as usual. Harry and Ginny then went to sit in front of the fire just the two of them for some much needed alone time together, and Ron and Hermione went to join Dean and Seamus to play more games.

"I'm glad to be back at Hogwarts with you Harry but I do miss just being back at the burrow together. Where we can get complete privacy."

"I know Ginny, I Hate all this too. We just need to get this year over with and then ill be going to live in Grimmauld Place. Ginny I want you to move in with me if your mum allows it?" Harry looked at her apprehensively.

"Oh Harry of course ill move in with you. You know I think mum will be ok with it, she knows I'm sensible and wouldn't do something I'm not ready for, and she absolutely adores you. I honestly think she secretly wanted us to be together before I did!" Harry and Ginny both laughed and cuddled up on the sofa, quietly kissing and whispering to each other until they both realised the common room was deserted. "We are the only ones left down here, god knows what the time is." Said Ginny. "I know, I'm actually surprised Ron hasn't interrupted us at all. I mean when has he ever gone to bed and not dragged me with him?" Harry replied. "I bet Hermione made him leave us alone. Merlin I love that girl sometimes." Ginny said with a smile. "Harry its getting late so I'm going to go to bed and you should too. Do you have the dreamless sleep potion mum gave you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Yes Dear" to which he got an elbow in the ribs and a kiss goodnight. "Goodnight Harry. I love you."

"Goodnight Ginny, I love you too. I cant wait to see you In the morning. Wait for me? Before you go to breakfast?"

"Don't I always?" Ginny smirked as the two lovers walked up to their respective dormitories.

 _A/N I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review._


	3. Chapter 3 wandless magic

Harry Potter and The Sword of Gryffindor

Chapter 3- Wandless Magic

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's characters, although it has to be said, I wouldn't mind owning Daniel Radcliffe lol.

"Harry wake up! Its breakfast time."

"mmm wha time isit?" Harry blearily replied to Ron's excited wake up.

"8am get up."

"since when do you ever get up at 8am?" Harry asked rubbing his still tired eyes.

"since I started seeing Hermione, she rewards me with kisses if I get up early." Ron said with a cheeky grin.

"Eww I really didn't need to know that Ron."

"Hurry up lazy bones, I wanna go eat."

With that Ron left Harry to get dressed and ran down the stairs to meet Hermione and Ginny.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked the moment she saw Ron.

"I woke him up and told him to get dressed but you know Harry he likes his sleep. Very lazy, the chosen one is."

"Don't worry Ron ill get him up." Ginny said with a smirk.

"How are you gonna do that?" Ron asked even as Ginny was walking up the stairs to the boys dorm room.

"Oi Ginny get back down here, girls aren't allowed in the boys dorms!"

"Ronald honestly, just leave her be, she is hardly going to do anything silly while she's up there. Anyway you are up early today, well done." Hermione said to Ron with a smirk on her face a Malfoy would be proud of.

"Right you are Hermione I do believe you promised me an empty broom closet before breakfast?" Ron said. The couple left the common room with their arms around one another, to wolf whistles from a few stragglers who had just got up, although no one heard their conversation.

Harry was in in bed when Ginny walked in, as was Neville who took one look at Ginny, smiled and walked out of the room leaving it empty bar Harry and Ginny. Ginny cast muffilato and colliportus on the door and walked over to Harry's bed. Climbing onto the bed and straddling her boyfriend Ginny leant forward and whispered "Hey handsome, you sleep like the dead you know."

"Mmmm Ginny. You smell amazing." Harry murmured, still half asleep, and tried to roll over. Waking up fully then Harry looked up at Ginny's face and a huge smile spread across his face "well this is a nice surprise. Do I want to know how you got up here without Ron seeing you?"

"Easy, I told Ron I was coming to wake you up properly, and just walked up the stairs in front of him.

"Gee thanks Ginny Ron is going to kill me now."

"Don't be silly Harry, Hermione would never allow that, plus Ron knows what my bat bogey hex feels like, he wont do anything. Plus he likes you more than he likes me most of the time." Ginny laughed.

"Your right Ginny, Ron's not gonna kill me, he's going to kill you!" Harry laughed right along with Ginny.

"So, you just gonna lie there gawping all morning, or are you gonna kiss me like I want you to before the cavalry comes up for us?"

"oh no, I'm definitely going to kiss you, my beautiful red haired girlfriend."

Without further ado Harry kissed Ginny, and neither of them came up for air for a good five minutes. When they did Harry gasped for a breath and said "Ginny we have to get ready and go to breakfast. As much as I love lying here kissing you, Ron really will kill me if he catches us like this."

"Ahh but you see my dear saviour of the world, I sealed the door."

"Thats all good Ginny but his mind will go into overdrive if he comes up here and finds the door sealed. How about I promise an empty classroom for lunchtime?"

"Ahh Harry I don't think so, I want more than an empty classroom at lunch, I need to eat, I'm a growing girl."

"You sound like Ron!" Harry laughed.

"I know the Room of Requirement!" Ginny shouted gleefully. "How about it , stud? The Room of Requirement tonight after dinner and we can stay there until after everyone has gone to bed. We will tell Ron and Hermione so they don't send out a search party and there we go!"

"you seriously think your brother is going to be happy about that? Knowing Ron he will stand outside the door all night."

"Not if we promise we wont do anything he isn't doing, and come up with a timetable so he and Hermione can use it." Ginny suggested. "Anyway get dressed so we can go to breakfast, I'm starving!" Ginny said and jumped off Harrys bed and walked out the now unsealed door. "I'll see you downstairs in 2 minutes." Ginny closed the door as Harry grumbled,

"Bloody Weasleys always wanting to eat, I was enjoying that snog."

"Well that was fast." Ginny grinned at Harry as he appeared in the doorway.

"I know, I was given a time limit. I wouldn't want to upset my favourite Weasley now would I?"

"Your learning, well done!" Ginny said with a smirk. "Lets go down to breakfast." Together the two walked to the Great Hall holding hands.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny sat beside Ron and Hermione. Who looked a bit flushed themselves. Although neither Harry nor Ginny commented, not wanting to start Ron off on a tirade after seeing Ginny go up to the boys dorms.

"So Harry what have you got first?" Ginny asked.

"I've got Defence with Williamson first, what about you?"

"Brilliant! I've got Defence too, this is going to be so weird having you lot in my classes!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

Hearing that Ron groaned "As if I didn't have enough to worry about keeping up with you two in defence I have to put up with my baby sister too, lets face it she will probably be better than me too."

"Ron you are amazing at defence I really don't know why you keep doubting yourself. Its not a competition and you know you are just as good as Harry in the practical, even I'm not as good as Harry in the practical, as hard as that is for me to admit." Hermione said encouragingly.

"And lets face it you lot have a lot more experience in the Dark Arts than I do." Ginny said.

"Actually Ginny, correct me if I'm wrong but did you not lead the resistance against the carrows?" Harry asked. "Not only that but was it, or was it not you who was duelling Bellatrix Lestrange at the Battle of Hogwarts? Your mum may have actually finished her off but I saw you duelling against her for at least a full ten minutes." Harry said with pure pride in his voice and expression.

"Wow Ginny, I didn't know you duelled Bellatrix." Neville said. "She is the one who tortured my parents to insanity, you and your mum are my hero's. Speaking of Gran got Mrs Weasley a present. Can you get it to her? My Gran wants to say thank you to your mum too, she was so happy to hear that Bellatrix is gone now. She really was evil, just as bad as Voldemort."

"Of course I can Neville, just tell your Gran ill sort out a time and date for them to meet in the Leaky Caldron if you want? Then your Gran can give the present to my mum herself?"

"Yeah that would be brilliant! I've got defence next what have you lot got?" "Defence!" all four of them shouted at the same time. The five friends walked to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom together, laughing and joking.

-"Welcome to Defence against the Dark Arts ladies and gents, I am professor Williamson, former Auror, I have to say I am extra excited to be teaching this class. You may have noticed not all of your classes will be this small, and I shall explain why. You see each and everyone of you have made an extraordinary difference to this world. Each and everyone of you is extremely brave and I believe that most of you could go on to be Aurors when you finish your schooling. My self and Minerva McGonagall have selected you, based on last year, and the Battle of Hogwarts. Well done class this is Defence against the Dark Arts Higher Grade. Which means that this class will learn stuff that Aurors learn as well as the usual academic criteria. If you do not wish to take part in this class then now is your chance to leave. I wont hold it against you in regular defence lessons. This year will be hard, Do not underestimate this class, there will be a hell of a lot of work, pressure and expectation." Harry looked around to see who else was there, only twelve students were in the classroom. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Paravati Patil, and Terry Boot.

Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Mr Potter?" Williamson asked.

"Erm I was just wondering, what if I wanted to do something else before I become an Auror?"

"I completely understand, you will still take this class, and it will serve for when you DO want to become an Auror. You will make the Quidditch Team that pics you very happy, Harry." Williamson said with a smile. Seeing the look of surprise on Harry's face he went on, "I happen to love Quidditch too, Mr Potter and I have been to lots of Hogwarts games. You are an amazing seeker, better than any I've ever seen at Hogwarts and a lot of the professional teams."

"Erm thanks Sir." Harry said feeling very proud.

"Now, people lets get this lesson started. I know you have all covered this before, but I want to see your shield charms. trust me when I say a shield charm can save your life and will save your life if it hasn't already. Has anybody been saved by a shield charm before?" Ginny raised her hand high in the air, not an ounce of the shyness she used to display anywhere in sight. "Yes Miss Weasley?"

"Well Sir, it wasn't me, but last year when my mum killed Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort himself raised an attack personally on my mum, Harry raised a shield between my mum and Voldemort, and it saved her life."

"Your mother was the one who defeated Bellatrix? My goodness, I know her in school, and she was brilliant a defence but she seemed too nice to kill anybody, even Bellatrix." Williamson said in shock.

"Well you see, I was duelling her first and my mum intervened when she nearly hit me with a curse, then Bellatrix taunted her she was going to kill me like my, my brother." Ginny said as she held back tears, the memory of Fred still haunting her. She would never admit it but Fred and George were her favorite brothers, and one without the other made her heart break everytime she thought of Fred.

"So do you mean to tell me that you, a sixteen year old girl duelled Bellatrix Lestrange and you're still alive?"

"Yes." Ginny said with a fiery look in her eye.

"My god." Williamson breathed "Minerva McGonagall told me you were brilliant, I just didn't realise how brilliant you are."

Ginny blinked, not knowing what to say to that compliment.

"Any way people I am going to call you my future aurors as I think calling you children would be taking the mickey. So here we have a class of students and who have stared death and the Dark Arts in the face time and time again. I have to say you inspire me, all of you. Anyway back to your shields, on my count cast and hold your shield and I will come to each of you individually and try to get past them, one , two, three, CAST!" Williamson barked. As he walked around the room firing curses at the students at random. He stopped when he came to Harry. "Class pay attention to me now. Sorry Harry I know you don't like to me centre of attention, but I need everyone to see this. Class look at Mr Potter's shield, see as he casts it, it wraps itself around him? I do not know anybody who can do this, Mr Potter, even in the Aurors, how did you do it?"

"I saw it in an old book Professor Dumbledore gave to me just before he died. Its the same incantation but you just have to will the shield to surround you completely, kind of like using your mind to tell it what to do."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you not teach this to your best friends?" Williamson asked kindly.

"Please Sir, if I may, Harry tried to teach us but we just cant do it." Hermione replied for Harry.

"Mr Potter do you know why you can do it but your friends cant?" Williamson inquired.

"No I don't sir." Harry answered. Again Hermione's Hand shot in the air.

"Miss Grainger, do you have the answer?"

"I don't know if I'm right but I was wondering if it has anything to do with wandless magic?"

"Right you are! Wandless magic is extremely rare, I know of only one other person who managed it."

"Dumbledore!" Ron shouted excitedly as the rest of the class laughed at his outburst.

"Yes Mr Weasley, you are correct, Dumbledore was a master of wands but he was also a master of wandless magic, it really is very difficault, he made it look effortless but it really is not, there is a lot of training and effort in wandless magic. Mr Potter, did you realise this?"

"No, I didn't even know I was doing wandless magic at all I thought my brain was just in tune with my wand or connected or something." Harry said bewildered.

"Mr Potter can you see me after class and we can discuss this more?"

"Of course sir."

"Miss Weasley id like to see you after class too.

"Yes sir."

After that the lesson carried on and they concluded that the only people who needed to work on their shields were Terry Boot and Parvaiti Patil. After the bell went the class were dismissed and Harry and Ginny hung back as asked.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley you are probably wondering why I asked you both to stay behind. Ill explain everything but I need you to hear me out until I have finished. Any questions you have I will answer when I have finished is that ok?"

"Yes Sir." Harry answered for both him and Ginny.

"Right, Now wandless magic is extremely rare as I have already explained. You Mr Potter are one powerful wizard, as we all knew before now, but this just proves it. The reason I have asked you to stay behind miss Wesley is that I believe you are also very powerful. I don't think its just Harry's sacrifice that saved you from Bellatrix Lestrange. I saw her duelling six Aurors by herself a few months before her self and she didn't have a scratch on her. She was an extremely powerful witch and even with the sacrifice that Harry gave at the battle she would have still have been able to harm you. Also I have heard about you leading the resistance against the carrows and Snape last year and from what I have heard you were incredible. Also there is a theory that to be skilled in wandless magic one's soul has to be connected to another powerful soul, I believe that soul is Mr Potter. I have an offer for the two of you, I will give both of you lessons in wandless magic, and teach you how to truly master your magic. I have studied the theory of wandless magic in depth for some years now and I believe I will be able to assist both of you. Would you both be agreeable to that?"

"Yes sir." Ginny said "But Sir I don't understand, does this mean you think I can do it or do you just want me to try?"

"No miss Weasley, I believe that you too can master the art of wandless magic. I will coach you both and I bet by the end of the year you will be able to knowingly use magic properly. If you would be so kind to come by my office every Tuesday and Thursday we shall start your lessons next Tuesday. Now I am late for my next lesson and so are you so off you go to your next class. Oh and guys?"

"Yes sir?"

"don't be displaying this to everyone only the students in our class should know about this. Ok?"

"OK." The two students replied and with that they both hurried along to their next lesson.

A/N thanks for reading please review, and let me know what you think! thanks crystal x


	4. Chapter 4 The Hogwarts Resistance Crew

Harry Potter And The Sword Of Gryffindor

Chapter 4 - The Hogwarts Resistance Crew

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters associated with this story. I will however invent my own and add them to my plot.

Harry walked out of the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom with a smile on his face. "Wow Ginny I did not see that one coming!"

"I know, can you believe it? Wandless magic! Harry this is unbelievable, Ron and Hermione are going to be so jealous when we tell them." Ginny replied. "Now Ginny it's not nice to gloat." Harry said with a laugh.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not gloating I am good at something! That's not gloating, that's boasting and I cant wait to do it for once!"

"Same thing, really and what do you mean for once? You are brilliant, always have been!"

"Yeah, OK then Mr I'm the savior of the wizarding world!" Ginny giggled.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this years' first potions class!" Professor Slughorn boomed jovially. "This year you will have several assignments that will help you make your final NEWT grades, along with your exam results of course!" As the professor finished his sentence there was a collective groan from almost every person in the room. All except Hermione of course. "Now, now, potions is not that bad, matter of fact you should all do fairly well in this class. First things first though, I would like you all to find a partner. This person will be as the muggles say, your 'lab partner' you will be partnered with this person throughout the year. Your assignments will be done together and ALL your potions will be brewed by the both of you. Homework and coursework will be done together and you may not change your partner at ANY time during this year. The partner you chose is your partner for good so chose wisely, if one of you decide to let the other person do all the work, I will find out and you will be failed on your NEWT. Good luck." With that Slughorn sat down at his desk while the student all picked their partners. Ginny immediately grabbed Harry's arm "You are with me!" Harry smiled slightly and sat down beside her. "That's fine with me."

"Hermione I'm with you." Ron gave his girlfriend a sappy smile. "OK, as long as you don't mind the hard work, don't think I'm going to let you do nothing!"

"Such faith." Ron said rolling his eyes.

As everyone got settled down Slughorn rose to address the class again. After going through the potions list for the term he explained that the potions had to be made in order, the last potion being veritaserim. All potions would have a vial sent away for examination by the exam board. Points out of 10 would be given and the score of each potion would contribute towards the final score on their NEWTs.

The next day they would be brewing their first potion, one that Harry was very familiar with:Felix Felicis. "So everyone, id like you to open your books to page 37 of your potions books and start writing your preparations for your first potion!"

As the first Transfiguration lesson of the year ended and everyone filed out of Professor McGonagle's class Hermione turned to her friends and whispered, "My goodness! There must be a shortage of teachers, the headmistress usually doesn't teach as well as the duties of the head of the school. Look at Dumbledore, he stopped teaching Transfiguration when he became Headmaster!"

"As observant as ever miss Granger, I however wished to keep on taking my teaching duties as well as my Headship duties. We do have a choice, in these matters, Professor Dumbledore stopped teaching Transfiguration because he decided to devote the remainder of his time on Voldemort, and trying to stop him."

"Oh, sorry Professor, I, I didn't mean to be rude." Hermione stammered in embarrassment.

"Not to worry miss Granger, however, we must not be to quick to jump to conclusions. Now off you go to lunch." McGonagle said with a smile.

In the Great Hall, The four friends found a seat on the Gryffindor table beside Nevill and oddly Luna,who has sneaked over from the Ravenclaw table. Other Gryffindors including Seamus and Dean were glaring at anyone who dared to mention it. "Hi Luna what has you over here?" Harry asked warmly. "Hi Harry, Nevill said I could sit beside him, he is rather lovely isn't he?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy voice. "you know what Luna, he really is." Said Ginny.

"Oh look!" a first year from the Hufflepuff table exclaimed and pointed out the group of friends on the Gryffindor table. "It's the Hogwarts resistance leaders!" Almost every head swiveled in their direction and Harry automatically ducked his head, glad it wasn't him getting stared at.

The Great Hall became rather noisy as people began to talk all at once, many pointing and staring at the group on the Gryffindor table. Harry began to entertain the idea of skipping lunch and going to the library after hearing his name a few times as well as the group everyone was talking about, when Professor McGonagle stood and asked for silence. "As most of you are aware and have so kindly pointed out to us all, we have the brave students who led the resistance here at Hogwarts last year, sitting eating their lunch. If you would please remember what I asked of all of you regarding Mr Potter at the welcome feast I would ask the same of all of you regarding the people who fought hard against the horrid year we all had here last term. It is not nice to be stared at and whispered about when you are trying to eat your lunch. Feel free to talk to them at times but do not bombard them and do not overwhelm them I do not want to see a stampede leading to the brave witches and wizards who are the only reason last term was as bearable as it was."

With that she sat back down in her seat and nodded her head towards the group, and when she spotted Luna she just smiled and nodded her head as if to say, 'if you must'. After that lunch went much easier although there were still many people staring but at least they were trying to be subtle about it.

That evening as they sat in the common room together, Harry and Ginny sat talking about lunch. "I know you don't like to talk about it, but Ginny you do know you need to open up to __somebody__ about last year, don't you?" Ginny looked at the floor, thinking about how she could put this and not sound rude. "Harry, I don't want to talk about it yet, I cant I'm not ready. You know how it is yourself."

"Please Ginny just talk to someone, what about your mum or madam pomfrey?"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! HOW DENSE CAN YOU BE? CAN YOU NOT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" with that Ginny stormed out of the common room and slammed the portrait behind her. Harry sighed as Ron and Hermione came over looking concerned. "What happened there mate?" Ron asked Harry. "I asked her to talk to me about last night. I want to be there for her, and I think her bottling it all up is bad for her."

At that both Ron and Hermione raised an eyebrow each at him. "Harry you realize how ironic that sounds coming from you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione, I realize how ironic that sounds, but in fairness I have started opening up to you lot about last year. We always talk about it, but if Ginny keeps it all in she is going to end up ill. She needs to talk to someone!"

"I hate to admit it, but the boy wonder is right." Ron said with a smile. "I'm sure she will talk in time mate."

"Harry I think I should go after her, maybe calm her down and talk to her." Hermione said biting her lip with worry.

"No Hermione, I'm going after her, it was me that upset her and she is my girlfriend." Harry replied glumly. With that he pulled out his map and his cloak, located Ginny in an empty classroom and exited the common room with his shoulders slumped. "I hate seeing him like that." Ron said sounding depressed. "Ron it was your sister you should be worried about!" Hermione snapped. "Hermione, I love you and don't take this the wrong way but I know both of those two better than anyone. Me and Ginny are closer than people think and I've seen this side of her before, when she was possessed by Voldemort, she will eventually come around, but Harry takes being shouted at by anyone other than us very personally. He wont let everyone see it, but he is still badly affected by what the Dursley's did to him. He also believes everything is his own fault. After seeing him dead in Hagrid's arms, I am more protective over him than I ever was before. I still haven't got over seeing that, it was as bad as seeing Fred's body." Tears clouded his eyes, as they did Hermione's too. Both still saw Harry's and Fred's bodies in their minds and both would never get over that.

Harry caught up to Ginny in the empty classroom she had ducked into.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said sadly.

"What for?" Ginny snapped, "Not respecting my privacy or treating me like a damned child?!" Harry visibly flinched at her tone and she could see the hurt in his eyes as he mumbled "I didn't mean to treat you like a child, I just know what it's like to keep stuff bottled up in your head."

When Ginny just glared at him, Harry shuffled his feet for a second before looking down again looking completely upset, when she still didn't say anything Harry turned to leave the room and give her the space she so clearly wanted. Bowing his head further as he walked to the door Harry felt devastated. Clearly he was just irritating Ginny and she didn't want him there anymore which she confirmed by saying "Just leave me alone Harry!" Harry walked out of the door after looking back at Ginny one last time before he shut the door and ran back down the corridor. The last thing Ginny saw before the door closed was the heartbroken look on Harry's face.

Harry didn't want to go back to the common room and face Ron and Hermione so he decided to walk to the owlery,where he knew he would be alone, well aside from the owls. Shrugging his cloak on he made his way there.

As Ginny entered the common room after calming down she felt bad seeing Harry's heartbroken look before the door shut on him in her minds eye over and over again. She was just angry, she hadn't meant to hurt Harry's feelings. As she scanned the room looking for Harry she realized he must have gone up to bed already, deciding she would send Ron up to get him she made her way over to Ron and Hermione's table where they were talking together. "Hi Ron, is Harry upstairs? Can you go up and get him?" Ginny asked quietly.

"What do you mean? I thought he was with you?" Ron asked having seen that Harry didn't come in with Ginny, he had presumed Harry had gone the bathroom. "What? No! He left me about Half an hour ago!" Ginny exclaimed looking both worried and guilty. Seeing the guilty look on Ginny's face and knowing her so well Ron demanded, "What did you say to him?!"

"I was angry and I told him to leave me alone and I shouted at him."

Ginny nearly cried. "You did what? Ginny how could you! You know what Harry's like he'll probably throw himself off the astronomy tower you idiot! All he was guilty of is worrying about you. Is it that bad that he cares for you? That he bloody loves you!"

"I didn't mean it Ron! Really I didn't!" Ginny burst into tears.

"Right lets do this later and for now we just need to find Harry!" Hermione said urgently and the three of them rushed out of the common room.

"We need to see if we can find a spell to re create the marauders map." Ron grunted as they climbed to the top of the astronomy tower looking for Harry. He wasn't there as Ron had feared. They found him ten minutes later staring into the sky from the owlery looking at all the owls flying into the night. "Ron let me talk to him, I need to apologize to him." Ginny pleaded. "okay but you better not lose your temper again Ginny! I mean it he's fragile right now." Ron warned her.

"Harry?" Ginny called softly.

"Yeah?" Harry replied and she could hear the hurt and sadness in his voice. "Harry I am __so__ sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like I did. I never meant a word I said." Ginny had tears running down her face as she started to talk and continued, "I love you Harry, you know that don't you?" Harry shrugged his shoulders after a couple of seconds replied "I wasn't so sure there."

"Harry I get annoyed easily, its a red head thing I think, I promise you I love you, I always have and I always will. Don't ever forget that, no matter what happens!" She said it so passionately Harry looked at her and smiled briefly. "I just wish you would trust me enough to confide in me. I hate the thought of you going through what happened last year on your own, when I am supposed to be the one person that you do talk to."

"Harry you went through enough without me adding to it all."

"That is my decision to make Ginny, it would make me feel better if you talked to me, so I knew whats going on with you." Harry said.

"OK Harry I promise I will talk but not just yet can you wait until tomorrow night? I just want to cuddle up to my boyfriend if that's OK?

"That's okay, but promise me you will talk to me tomorrow after classes?"

"Promise."

With that the two hugged tightly and Harry kissed Ginny gently, as they broke apart Ginny whispered "I love you Harry." and Harry felt a huge grin break out across his face. "I love you too, come on lets have a cheeky snog before we go back down to the common room." Ginny nodded and gratefully accepted another kiss. As they kissed Ginny moved closer and wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's neck and Harry snaked his arms around Ginny's waist. It was quite some time before the two of them appeared in the common room. "Blimey you two, we wondered where you got to!" Ron grinned. Hermione smiled as the couple as she smacked Ron on the arm. "Leave them alone Ron." she scolded. "Jeez I cant even tease my best mate about snogging my sister around here!" Ron playfully complained and they all burst out laughing.

 _ _A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you are keeping up with this story I'm sorry it took me so long to update, life and general craziness has gotten in the way, but I promise to get updates faster from now on! please please please read and review! This is my first fanfic so I would love some feedback! Thanks very much for reading! xxx__


	5. Chapter 5 DADA Higher grade

Harry Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor

Chapter 5- Defence Against The Dark Arts Higher Grade.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies.

 _ _A/N this chapter is set a few months after we left off last chapter. Literally a week before the Christmas holidays__ _'_ _ _.__

"Harry, get up. Its time to go down for breakfast I'm starving!" Ron bellowed.

"watimesit." Harry mumbled into his pillow as he rolled over in bed.

"Time you got up so we can go and eat! Come on its a Hogsmeade weekend!"

At that Harry bolted up in bed. He had plans with Ginny in Hogsmeade. He was also planning on buying her Christmas present along with the rest of the Weasley family. "OK I'm up." he said.

Ron told him he would wait in the common room for him while he got showered and dressed and thundered down the stairs of the boys dorms.

Twenty minutes later Harry walked down the stairs himself. As he walked into the common room he spotted Ginny waiting beside Ron and Hermione and gave her a dazzling smile. "Oh knock it off you two," Ron grumbled "You're gonna put me off my bacon and eggs!" The couple just laughed at him and walked out of the portrait hole holding hands. As Ron was currently holding Hermione's hand he didn't dare complain so the four friends walked along to breakfast in comfortable silence, until just before they walked into the great hall, Harry turned and spoke to Ron. "can I talk to you a minute?"

The two girls just shrugged and walked into the great hall leaving the boys standing just outside the doors. "Ron, what are you getting for Hermione for Christmas?"

"I was thinking id get her a few books. You know how she likes them." he said with a laugh. "what are you going to get Ginny?"

"well that's why I wanted to talk to you, I was thinking of getting her a promise ring. I just wanted to ask how you would feel about that."

"well mate it's not me you're getting it for is it?" Ron grinned. "no but seriously, I think that's great, what you thought I'd be annoyed?"

"Well yeah, when Dean even mentioned getting a promise ring for Ginny you bit his head off and put him off the whole idea." Harry laughed.

"That's because I knew Ginny didn't love Dean, I could tell by the way she was looking at you, that it would be you she would end up with in the end."

"You mean you could tell when someone liked me, but when it was glaringly obvious that Herm liked you, you didn't notice?"

"Don't be silly Harry, I Knew she liked me, but I was afraid it was just a crush and that it would ruin our friendship, and I loved her already so I didn't let on I knew so we didn't make a big mistake and end up losing her altogether."

"Really? Why didn't you say something? Also when did you become so not-so-dense?" Harry laughed as he and Ron walked into the great Hall for breakfast. Ron just laughed and said nothing.

Sitting in the Three Broomsticks, nursing their butter beers the four friends were talking animatedly about the upcoming holiday's Harry, Ron and Ginny were making plans to attend a charity quidditch match to match where the Chuddley Cannon's would play The Holyhead Harpies. The proceeds of the match would be going to St. Mungos'. "I cannot wait! Dad is going to be thrilled! Harry I cant believe you got us all top box tickets. The commentary is going to be from there too!" Ron said. "I didn't mind especially as it all goes to St. Mungo's" Harry said happily. "See Harry, it __is__ handy to be famous! There is no way you would have got these tickets otherwise!" Ginny said and Harry laughed. For once Harry agreed that it was indeed handy. But only because he loved quidditch and Ginny. After they finished their butterbeers Harry and Ron went one way,and Ginny and Hermione went the other. They were all going to nuy their respective partners christmas presents, and the girls wanted some girl time so, relieved, the boys readily agreed. Harry and Ron walked into the wizards jewellery shop, and Harry began looking at promise rings for Ginny. He found one that was perfect and elbowed Ron, who was looking at a lovely charm bracelet, with magical charms on them. "what d'ya think of this one?" he asked Ron. "I think Ginny will love it Harry. She isn't into massive rocks like most girls her age so id say go for that one."

"ill take it." Harry told the store owner. Then he turned to Ron. "what were you looking at anyway?"

"charm bracelet. Hermione would love it."  
"get it then." Harry replied.

"Maybe next time. I didn't bring enough money with me." with that Harry handed Ron a massive coin pouch with lotsof money in it. "use that and you can pay me back when you finish Hogwarts."

"Really mate? You would do that? Its too much money!" Ron gaped.

"For you and Hermione, yeah of course. How many times did each of you save my life when we were hunting Horcruxes?"

"Wicked!"

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen, to Defence against the Dark Arts Higher Grade. Today we will be starting a new topic seeing as you have all finished shield charms. The topic you will all be focusing on will be concealment. It is important when you are staking out Death Eaters that you are subtle. You cant just burst in and demand answers and evidence as you will not get them. Most Death Eaters will try and save their own skin by throwing other people under the knight bus. Most of the time they will also be lying, so we have to collect irrefutable evidence before we can make an arrest. Stake outs are our best way of collecting evidence against Death Eaters. So! Concealment boys and girls takes time to master. First you need to learn how to __hide yourselves.__ Sometimes a simple disguise is all you will need. Transfigure your eyes, mouth, nose ears, hair and you will be virtually recognisable."

Harry couldn't wait to get started on concealment. How cool would it be to walk down Diagon Alley and not be ambushed for autographs and people whispering every time he walked into a shop? He partnered up with Ron and together they practised changing their appearance at will. Half way through the class, professor Williamson stopped the class. "Now people I want to see how far you have got with disguises. Miss Weasley and Miss Granger could you come up here first? Lets see what you can do." Hermione and Ginny made their way to the front of the class and demonstrated their disguises. Hermione changed her hair from mousey brown to light, ash blond,her hair was completely straight, her lips a bit fuller and her eyes to a deep beautiful blue. She also changed her nose to a straighter slightly longer nose and her ears were fractionally bigger. She was completely unrecognisable. Ginny however changed her Hair to a deep chocolate brown with with corkscrew curls, her freckles disappeared, her eyes became a beautiful deep green, her nose became a cute little button nose and her lips became fuller. Her ears stayed the same shape and size although the were pinned back a little. Again she was completely unrecognisable. "Well done girls, this is incredible for your first attempt, I am truly impressed!" Harry and Ron both puffed out their chests with pride at their girls, they were both brilliant at disguising themselves. "Right Messrs Weasley and Potter, your up next!" Ron grinned at Harry. Although they were not as good as Ginny and Hermione they had this almost on par with them.

Ron changed his appearance by changing the colour of his hair to black, his eyes to a deep brown and he disfigured his nose to a hooked nose. His freckles also disappeared, and as with the girls he was completely unrecognisable. Harry's transformation was even better, his hair want from raven to white blond, his eyes were a deep blue and looked almost violet, his nose slightly bigger and narrower, but the main noticeable transformation was his scar. Williamson had worried that with such a complex magical scar he wouldn't be able to hide it but to his relief he was. Williamson smiled at the four friends, he just knew that they would show amazing talent in this class, even miss Granger who although good with all spells was more brain than brawn but Williamson suspected that Hermione packed a lethal punch. How could she not look at what the incredible witch had done so far in her short magical life. As he turned his gaze to the next person in the 'famous four' as they had now been dubbed, he became contemplative. Looking next at Ron he sat and thought of how much this man had done for the world. He didn't even seem to know himself, how good he was, Williamson had seen his face when Hagrid, the half giant had carried Harry's body out of the forest. He had been heartbroken, and enraged. He thought that Ron was going to attempt to kill Voldemort himself but luckily he had been in shock so he didn't. williamson saw Ron duelling a death eater, dolohov he thought it was, and man, he was good. His strategizing was amazing, his movements incredibly fast and unexpectedly, Ron was incredibly powerful. Williamson never had figured the Weasley's very powerful but clearly he had been wrong, Mrs Weasley, the matriarch had proved just how powerful and skilled a witch she was, she had defeated one of Voldemort's best lieutenants in a few minutes, in spectacular style. Then you had Ron, her son who had been instrumental in the downfall of Voldemort, and duelled a number of wizards, some at the same time, and everyone he had duelled had lost, and ended up in Azkaban. He was also very protective of the people he loved, and extremely loyal. A griffindor through and through. Then there was his sister, Molly Weasley's only daughter, and boy, she sure was her mama's daughter, a firecracker of a girl, proud, sassy, beautiful kind and extremely powerful. Williamson had only seen glimpses of her power but he could see it in her, the way she held herself, in her movements when they were doing practical, the girl could move faster than you could see, with a temper that furthered and influenced her power. Pissed off this young lady could take out an army with one blast from her wand and she had no idea… Then there was young Harry Potter, the man who had saved the whole world. The only reason the world was now free from the threat of Voldemort. The fury he had glimpsed in potters eyes that day in the great hall when Voldemort had turned towards Molly Weasley. It was as if a dam had burst as the shield Harry had blasted from his wand, between Voldemort and Mrs Weasley to protect the latter, from harm was incredible to watch. Mr Potter also seemed like he had no idea of how much power he did have, when he talked about defeating the most powerful dark lord in history, he simply shrugged his shoulders and said. "I only cast expelliarmus. I was lucky and I had help." but if it was as simple as he made it out then it would have been done years before. Harry potter, the boy who lived, the boy who was now the saviour of the wizarding world had not even peaked in his physical power, who saved Voldemort, no mean feat in itself, and he would do many more even greater things. He just didn't know it yet, but Auror Williamson could sense it. Miss Weasley would also do great things… this group would go down in the history books again.. he knew.

"right, Mr potter I would like you to show us your disguise again, it was impressive to say the least."

As Harry changed his appearance again. This time he looked different to the last time and the morph was smoother than the last time. This got the wheels in Williamson's head moving. "Harry can you do another one, different again?" Harry did this again changing his disguise. "Merlin be dammed," williamson breathed. "You're a metamorphmagus!" several gasps erupted in the class including from Hermione and Ginny. Ron, however said, "blimey." Harry blinked around owlishly, "sir, I think you might be mistaken, I cant change my appearance at will, I would have done it as a child."

"not necessarily, Mr potter, sometimes, a metamorphmagus doesn't come into their ability till sometime after they come of age. With you being an adult at that age you would have to know that you can. Try it, without your wand."

Harry set his wand down on the table. "how do I do it?" he asked and it was Hermione who answered, "start small, try changing your hair, envision it a different colour and will it to change. Tell your power to change it." Ron looked at Hermione as if to say "you are completely bonkers." but he said nothing. Harry envisioned his hair a bright turquoise like Tonks used to wear, and willed himself to change. Slowly his hair began to turn a bright turquoise blue, Harry couldn't see but could tell by the looks on everyone else's face. He was so shocked it had actually worked he was speechless. Ron summed up what Harry was thinking with one word… "wicked!"

"fantastic Mr Potter! well done!" Professor Williamson beamed. Ginny was uncharacteristically silent and it worried him. "Miss Weasley and Mr Potter I would like to speak to you both after class, see me at the end of this lesson please. Now class I want you to pack your things away, the practical side of todays lesson is at an end. I would like you to recap on parchment what you learned today. I want at least five inches. If you don't finish by then you may complete it for homework. Those of you who finish before the end of the lesson are free from Homework today."

After class, Harry and Ginny hung back and waited for professor williamson. Once everybody had left, the professor rounded his table and sat on the front of it. "Harry ill get right to it, I take it that you had no idea you are a metamorphmagus?"

"No Professor, I didn't have a clue. I still cant believe it, I thought I was just good at disguise."

"well it is very uncommon, only a few wizards and witches have ever been recorded as metamorphmagus, you have an incredible skill, and I want you to learn how to change your whole appearance in the blink of an eye. So quick in fact you will barely have to think about it. I have every faith you will be able to master the ability quickly. Miss Weasley, I want you to help Mr Potter practice."when the two teenagers nodded their heads Professor Williamson smiled, pleased. "for now I want you to practice changing your appearance one thing at a time, your hair first then your nose, lips, eyes and scar. Just try that for now for me will you?"

Harry nodded then concentrated hard. His hair started to slowly turn bright red and grow longer. "excellent Mr Potter now your face, one feature at a time!"

Again, faster this time Harry's nose grew in size and shape, his nostrils a fraction wider, the bridge of his nose slightly fatter and not as straight, next Harry changed his lips, they became fuller and darker and his eyes then turned a sparkling brilliant blue.

"excellent harry! Try all of them together now!" said a very excited williamson. Harry changed back into his normal self and with his confidence building he changed his appearance back all to the red haired version he had created. He also removed his scar and both williamson and Ginny were delighted. "Harry, try and make yourself look like Ron!" Ginny giggled. Nearly as soon as she said the words what looked like Ron stood in front of her grinning at her open mouthed expression. He was clearly enjoying himself. "wow, Mr Potter this really is incredible. There is no way you should be able to do that so fast. Can you try it again, one last time and we will leave it there for tonight? But after tonight I want to see you every night at 6pm to practice." with that Harry changed his appearance once again this time to someone completely different, Draco Malfoy. The only thing that wasn't quite right was his hair it was a bright bubblegum pink, spiked up in a punk rocker look. Ginny couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard and even Professor Williamson was trying not to laugh. "Very good Mr Potter, absolutely fascinating to watch. See you tomorrow. Off you go to the great hall for dinner.

With that Harry changed back and he and Ginny walked together to the Great Hall where Herione and Ron were holding their seats for them, the food had only just been served so at least there was still plenty there. "Finally, there you two are. I'm starving! Hurry up and sit down so I can eat!" amid laughter from those who had heard Ron, Harry and Ginny sat, piled their plates high with food and ate in comfortable silence until their plates were nearly empty.

A/N thanks for reading please r+r! xxx


End file.
